Digital radio broadcasting technology delivers digital audio and data services to mobile, portable, and fixed receivers. One type of digital radio broadcasting, referred to as in-band on-channel (IBOC) digital audio broadcasting (DAB), uses terrestrial transmitters in the existing Medium Frequency (MF) and Very High Frequency (VHF) radio bands. HD Radio™ technology, developed by iBiquity Digital Corporation, is one example of an IBOC implementation for digital radio broadcasting and reception. IBOC DAB signals can be transmitted in a hybrid format including an analog modulated carrier in combination with a plurality of digitally modulated carriers or in an all-digital format wherein the analog modulated carrier is not used. Using the hybrid mode, broadcasters may continue to transmit analog AM and FM simultaneously with higher-quality and more robust digital signals, allowing themselves and their listeners to convert from analog-to-digital radio while maintaining their current frequency allocations.
One feature of digital transmission systems is the inherent ability to simultaneously transmit both digitized audio and data. Thus the technology also allows for wireless data services from AM and FM radio stations. The broadcast signals can include metadata, such as the artist, song title, or station call letters. Special messages about events, traffic, and weather can also be included. For example, traffic information, weather forecasts, news, and sports scores can all be scrolled across a radio receiver's display while the user listens to a radio station.
The design provides a flexible means of transitioning to a digital broadcast system by providing three new waveform types: Hybrid, Extended Hybrid, and All-Digital. The Hybrid and Extended Hybrid types retain the analog FM signal, while the All-Digital type does not. All three waveform types conform to the currently allocated spectral emissions mask.
The digital signal is modulated using Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM). OFDM is a parallel modulation scheme in which the data stream modulates a large number of orthogonal subcarriers, which are transmitted simultaneously. OFDM is inherently flexible, readily allowing the mapping of logical channels to different groups of subcarriers.
The HD Radio system allows multiple services to share the broadcast capacity of a single station. One feature of digital transmission systems is the inherent ability to simultaneously transmit both digitized audio and data. Thus the technology also allows for wireless data services from AM and FM radio stations. First generation (core) services include a Main Program Service (MPS) and the Station Information Service (SIS). Second generation services, referred to as Advanced Application Services (AAS), include information services providing, for example, multicast programming, electronic program guides, navigation maps, traffic information, multimedia programming and other content. The AAS Framework provides a common infrastructure to support the developers of these services. The AAS Framework provides a platform for a large number of service providers and services for terrestrial radio. It has opened up numerous opportunities for a wide range of services (both audio and data) to be deployed through the system.
The National Radio Systems Committee (NRSC), a standard-setting organization sponsored by the National Association of Broadcasters and the Consumer Electronics Association, adopted an IBOC standard, designated NRSC-5A, in September 2005. NRSC-5A, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, sets forth the requirements for broadcasting digital audio and ancillary data over AM and FM broadcast channels. The standard and its reference documents contain detailed explanations of the RF/transmission subsystem and the transport and service multiplex subsystems. Copies of the standard can be obtained from the NRSC. iBiquity's HD Radio technology is an implementation of the NRSC-5A IBOC standard.
The HD Radio system includes a radio link subsystem that is designed primarily for data transmission. It would be desirable to utilize the radio link subsystem to transmit streaming data such as audio and video.